The Unknown Truth
by toyatezuka
Summary: What happens if Dean finds out he is a father to a twins? The past that meant to be forgotten run through Dean Mind again. About his first true feeling to a woman that he try to forget. How bad can it be for Dean when he discovers the unknown truth………
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Unknown Truth

Author: Toyatezuka (A female not a male)…girl power!

Summary: What happens if Dean finds out he is a father to a twins? The past that meant to be forgotten run through Dean Mind again. About his first true feeling to a woman that he try to forget. How bad can it be for Dean when he discovers the unknown truth………

Characters: Dean/Sam/Jo/Allen/Danny/Jessica

Personal Message:

This will be my second supernatural story. I did not own supernatural but will borrow the story for my own supernatural story. I know my first story is still not finish but I will try my best to update as soon as possible…Enjoy!

P.S. If you see supernatural seasons two properly you will know all the characters. All of the characters are taken from the story itself and not a creation of my own. Only Danny and Jessica is the characters that I create for this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Visit!

"Hey Dean, where exactly are you going to now?"

"Well for our next case we need the help of our Doctor Badass so we are heading for Roadhouse bar."

"You mean Ash?"

"That the man I'm talking about, Sammy."

"Dean I think it a bad idea for you to actual go back to Roadhouse bar after what you did to Jo."

"Well it not all my fault okay Sammy! Both of us willingly want to do it…"

"Do what Dean?"

"Stop acting like you don't know what happen. She knows I'm a hunter and she took the risk. I warn her already Sammy but she ignores it. So just leave it there. It is in the past and should just stay in the past."

"You should have stopped it. You know that she is young to think straight and you take advantage of it."

"Well Sammy let me tell you one thing. Stay out of this problem. It between Jo and me and it over between us. "

"But…."

"Sam I'm warning you to just put your ass out of this okay. Please!"

"You don't know what you get yourself into man…."

"What are you mumbling about Sam?"

"Nothing Dean just talking to myself"

"Whatever dude!"

Outside Roadhouse Bar.

"Here we are at last. Still the same old building. What you think Sammy?"

"Well just hope that the people inside are not the same or you going to get your ass kick real hard Dean."

"Sammy you know what I thinking right now?"

"What!"

"Well I think you are going insane because you are starting to act weird."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. You talk to yourself in the car and you are talking nonsense right now. Thing that doesn't make sense at all."

"Well you will see when you went inside later"

"Then let go and find out."

Inside the Bar

"Hello is there anyone here? It Dean and I'm back to see ash. Sam is with me though."

"Dean I think maybe they are at the back of the bar."

"Well then let go check it out."

"Do you remember what happen the last time we do that without permission to actual being here?"

"Well that long time ago and I don't think Jo will punch my nose again as she know me."

"Then you go first. I follow from behind."

Suddenly two four years old kids burst in through the back door. But stop right away when they saw Sam.

"Uncle Sammy? Is that you?"

"That me. Wow! You sure grow fast kiddo."

"Well it has been a long time since you call. Why you didn't call this last few days?"

"Well I'm busy with stuff. But I never forget you Danny."

"Me too."

"Aren't you going to give me a hug or something?"

"Of course I will." As he running toward Sam.

Danny hugs and kisses Sam while there was a girl standing behind holding a small stuff teddy bear staring at Dean. She slowly walks to Dean and hug his leg tightly.

"Jessica comes here. You not suppose to be friendly to stranger. Why don't you come here and hug Uncle Sammy."

"Yes Jessica. Come and give Uncle Sammy a hug. Don't you remember me?"

But still she remains still and hugs Dean leg more tightly. Dean slowly picks up the girl and stares at her.

"Well what we got here. Aren't you just beautiful little thing."

"Don't you go and touch her Mister. Jessica comes down here right this moment or I'm going to tell Mom about this."

"Who! Relax tiger. I'm not going to hurt or harm her. Just calm down a little."

"Uncle Sammy who is this guy? Is he a magician or something?"

"What make you say that Danny?"

"Well Jessica is a shy person and she always won't let stranger to touch her. She only let the person she knows to touch her. I mean after the accident of course then she become like this. Afraid of almost everything."

"Well for your information his name is Dean. And he is your dad."

"Yes I'm Dean and I'm your dad."

But Dean face started to change when he think about what he say about earlier on.

"What?"

"Well Dean this two beautiful and handsome kids are all yours."

"It impossible. They are my children and if they are my children why are they here?"

"Why can't they be here Dean?"

"Well Sam the most women I have sex with are whore and they either have a adoption or a purposely miscarriage."

"What is purposely miscarriage means?"

"They purposely do something to make the child in the womb death."

"Why don't they just go to the doctor?"

"Well if you want to know about the rest of the story maybe I can tell you during your bedtime later."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Dean."

"Well this children can't be Jo children right. Stop this joke already because it not funny."

"Well do you see me laughing?"

"No. Oh my god! So it the truth. What have I done?"

"Dean it okay. We just need to sit down and talk."

"Well that fine with me. Jessie are you going to go down to your brother while I talk to your uncle?"

"Arhhh……arhhhh….."

"What! What wrong honey?"

"Dean maybe you should just sit down and just let her sit on your lap while we talk."

"Fine."

"Danny comes to Uncle Sammy. I let you sit on my lap if you want."

"Okay Uncle Sammy."

"So Dean what you want to know about first?"

"Well how you know about this. About the children?"

"Dean I know it hard but you just have to deal with it. Jo calls me a few months after you left her. She tells me that she is pregnant with your child. She wants to abort it but change her mine when she knows that she is having twins. It hard for her and she don't want you to know about it because she don't want you to have to choose in being a father or a hunter."

"Well that stupid of her."

"Well Dean she doesn't have anyone to turn to so she calls me and from there I started to send her e-mail or call her to check on her. She sent me photo of the twins sometimes. I call them almost everyday if I can."

"It seems to me that you are a great father then I' am."

"Dean it all in the past. Just like you say the past should just stay in the past. All you need to do now is to be there for them. They need you Dean."

"Well they are doing fine without me all this years. They don't need me. I'm a useless father Sam. They deserve someone better than me."

Then Jessica started to cry on Dean shoulder and hug him closer to her.

"Hey! Jessie it going to be okay. I will be there if you want me too. So don't cry honey. It going to be just fine."

After calming Jessica down, Sam start to talk again.

"So anymore questions you want to ask?"

"What about the accident that Danny talks about? What happen actual?"

"Well Jo and the twins are driving back home when they have an accident on the road. Because the impact was so great for Jessica that she unable to speak. She was so shock that the ability for her to speak is shut down. It not permanent of course. If her willingness to speak again is strong then she be able to speak in no time. It I guess it up to her."

"Well I think that all I want to know for today Sammy. Thanks a lot for being there for them when I can't."

"It not a problem Dean. I'm their Uncle and I should do my part too."

"You do the right thing. Now the problem is just to speak to Jo. If she be able to listen and talk without punching or kicking me."

"Well we see."

"Maybe I should call her out then."

"I wait here."

"Okay."

But before Sam stand he door to back door burst open and in come Jo.

"Danny! Jessica! I told you to bring the empty bottle to me and….."

"Hi Jo!"

"Sam. Oh my god. Come give me a hug. It been so long since I last saw you. You look great."

"I always look great Jo."

"Hi Jo!"

"Dean…."

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Jo and Dean talk and Dean new experience in being a dad. And more..._

**Coming soon in November 2006**

The End of Chapter 1

Author Message:

Well that all for chapter one. Stay tune for chapter two and I hope this story did not bored you to death. Review please! Because it help to keep my spirit to write increase.

Feel free to tell me what you think about the story and you guy can ask me questions if you want. And I for sure will try to reply it back.

Till then…

Love

Toyatezuka


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Unknown Truth

Author: Toyatezuka (A female not a male)…girl power!

Summary: What happens if Dean finds out he is a father to a twins? The past that meant to be forgotten run through Dean Mind again. About his first true feeling to a woman that he try to forget. How bad can it be for Dean when he discovers the unknown truth………

Characters: Dean/Sam/Jo/Allen/Danny/Jessica

Personal Message:

Well I didn't get any review but just hoping I get one soon enough after I update the next chapter that is this chapter. I wanted to update in November but just change my mind and update it today instead. Enjoy!

P.S. I do not own supernatural. Hope I do!

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – New Experience_**

Jo and Dean eyes stay lock together. Sam decided to break it up.

"So maybe you both should talk to each other alone while I take the kids out. Come on Danny, Jessica, let's go out for a while and let your parents have a little privacy."

"Yippee! What are we going to do outside Uncle Sammy?"

"How about if we take a ride in my impala?"

"Really! That awesome."

"Hold on for a moment there Sammy. It my impala and it not your that for sure. And since when I let you touch my baby after the major accident?"

"Oh come on Dean. That in the past and I will be more careful this time since I'm bringing the kids along. I just take them for a drive that all."

"I don't think so. Nice try anyway."

"Hey I'm helping you here okay so please be more thankful for that. Anyway the kids want to get the feeling of being in their daddy precious car. Right Danny?"

"Yes daddy. Please let Uncle Sammy drive the car. I be good in the car. I promise."

"Oh well. Okay then. Guess I don't have a choice. Here the keys to the car Sammy."

Throwing the car keys toward Sam.

"Thanks Dean. Come on Jessica. We got to go now."

"Nnn………."

"Jessica you can be with your daddy later okay. Now come on. Be good."

"Yes Jessica I'm going to be here talking to your mommy. I promise you that I'm going to be waiting for you here okay honey."

Jessica thinks for a moment and nods her head to show that she agrees. Then Dean put her down. Jessica walks to Sammy.

"Let's go then."

Jessica still not convince in going. She turns back her head just to see her daddy smile warmly at her that make her continue to follow Sammy. She wave at Dean and blow him a kiss. Dean grabs the kiss and kiss it.

"Bye Angel."

Dean turns back to Jo after Sam and the kids close the bar door behind them.

"Well Dean I think your charm still remain with you. You manage to capture your daughter heart in just a few seconds."

"Well I think there just a connection between us. I know I have no right to be their father as I'm not there for them all this years. But I want to be part of their life now that I know they are my children. I hope you won't stop me from seeing them or loving them."

"Dean you are a hunter. It hard for you to be there for them all the time. I just don't want them to be hurt if one day they find out you gone from this world. Your job is dangerous Dean. You got to try to understand my problems."

"I know but I will try to explain it to them. Just please don't try to kick me out of their life. They will be so heart broken if they know about this especially Jessica."

"I don't Dean. I just don't know."

"Well I will be staying here for a while. So during this time I'm here maybe I can use it to learn how to be a good father for them."

"Okay. We see what happen later then. Well I'm glad that you back. Those kids are lucky to have a father that actual want them."

"You are kidding me right. I'm the one who is lucky to have the kids as my children. And of course I want my children. They are my flesh and blood. About our relationship…"

"It okay Dean. I don't you to think much on our relationship right now. It over long time ago and you make it clear to me about it. I respect your decision. Maybe you should focus more on being a good father to Danny and Jessica."

"I think you right. Just glad that it cools between us."

"It always cools between us Dean. Well you can start to baby-sit them tonight while I'm working in the bar. If there no problem for you."

"No. It fine. I can take care of them. I mean how hard can it be right."

"Well you see…"

They catch up with old time while Sam and the kids go for a ride. Suddenly there burst of sound after on hour of peace. Danny run toward his mother and start to talk away happy about his new experience while Jessica run towards Dean and splash him a big smile. Then went to sit at Dean lap laying her head at Dean shoulder, holding Dean arms tightly with both her small hands.

"Hey! Why you left me alone outside to lock the car?"

"(Laughing) Well I just can't wait to tell mommy about the car. It was awesome!"

"You bet the car is great. I mean I have a good taste you know and I really take care of my car."

"Wonder why I don't get a car like you did? It not fair at all"

"Well Sammy let just say that car will be in a totally bad shape if it is hand in to you. It already good enough for you when I let you drive my car today."

"Whatever dude. You such a jerk you know that. (Giving the car keys to Dean)."

"I know and you such a bitch Sammy. (Taking the keys from him)."

"Anyway Dean where are we going to stay for the night?"

"Maybe at the nearest motel that is near to the bar so that it easy for us if in case we need Ash help.

"Why don't you guys just stay at my place? I mean if you want to."

"That would be lovely Jo but…" say Sam.

"But Sam and I decide to stay at the motel as we already pay for a room."

"What!"

"Oh really! Then tell me what the name of the hotel than? Dean." Jo says coolly.

"Ahhh…..It is Moo…..MOOMOTEL! Yap that the name of the motel."

"There no such motel that is calls MOOMOTEL. And that is the most lame answer and name I ever hear."

"Well maybe you never been to this place before and maybe it just build around here."

"Oh. Okay than Dean. Maybe I will see you at my house at six in the evening for you to baby-sit the kids and I hope you can make it."

"Of course I can make it. What make you think I can't make it?"

"Well I'm just scare that you won't be able to find the motel that soon."

"Nice one Jo but you don't need to worry about me not being there on time because I will find that motel soon. As I know where it is. It just nears this area that for sure."

"Well we see about that."

"Ha! Ha! You are so lame Dean."

"Shut your mouth up Sam or I'm going to leave your sorry ass here."

"Please don't Dean because I can't wait to get to the MOOMOTEL that you already book for the night."

"It not funny Sammy."

"It will be if you can't find the motel."

"Well let go then. Or we going to be late for the baby-sit duty tonight."

"Sure."

Dean put his daughter on the chair he just occupy earlier on.

"Well Angel, I'm going now but I will see you tonight at your place okay. Now be good and help out your mother."

Jessica nods her head in agreement. And kiss Dean goodbye while then hug his daughter in return. He then walks over to Jo and give her a hug with a quick kiss on the lip. He went over to Danny and hugs him.

"Take care of your mother and sister for me okay. I will meet you later."

"Okay daddy. I will take care of them."

Dean then walks out to his car. Sam went into the car after he wave a quick goodbye gesture to Jo, Jessica and Danny.

"Well Dean let try our best in finding this motel."

"Very funny Sammy."

Then Dean drove off to find the nearest motel around that area. He find one and straight away went to the counter to book a room. He then park his car, grab his bag and went in straight to the room to lay down. He close the door behind him as he went in and leave Sam outside.

"HEY!"

Banging the door with all the strength he has.

"What!"

"Don't you what me. In case you forgot I'm your brother Sam. And I'm standing outside here right now because my brother just forgets that his little brother is outside."

"I'm sorry Sammy. I just forget about you. Come on in."

'Thank you so much. How nice of you to actual of you to invite me in."

"Look! I'm sorry okay. It just that my mind is occupy with other stuff that I don't know what I'm doing."

"It okay. Just pulling your leg just now. You want to talk to me about it? "

"Maybe later."

"Dean maybe you should make a complain."

"About what?"

"About the name of the motel. How could they change their name from MOOMOTEL to Jack motel? What if we got lose just now?"

Dean just stares at Sam while trying to understand the words Sam just say. But after he understand it he grabs his pillow and throws it to Sam head.

"Bitch."

"Ouch!"

After get hit by the pillow Sam just can't help it but laugh out loud. After seeing his brother laughing, Dean just gives a hearty chuckle.

"You such a jerk Dean."

"A handsome good looking jerk that for sure."

"Wow! Have not laughed that much for so long. But it sure feels good."

"I know."

"Dean why don't you want to stay with Jo and the kids in the house?"

"I just still feel bad about not being there for them all this years. And it make me feel even worse when they are so forgiving about this whole thing and even invite me to stay in their house after what I done to them."

"Dean it not your fault. You did not know about this."

"I still feel guilty okay."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about all this."

"It okay. You have your reasons for not telling me. I just need time to adapt to the news I just know today."

"So you going to be fine soon right?"

"Yes."

"You will tell me right if there is anything that bothers you?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It depends on what the problem is."

"Okay. Maybe you should rest for now Dean. I will wake you up when it time to go to Jo house."

"No. I'm not sleepy. Maybe you should be the one to go to sleep. You look exhausted. Anyway I need to do some research first about the case we want to solve."

"Okay then. Wake me up when you going to Jo house because I want to follow you."

"Sure."

"Maybe I should take a shower first before I go to sleep. DEAN!"

"What?"

"You should take a shower BECAUSE YOU STINK. Ha! Ha!"

Sam quickly rush to take his bag and quickly went into the toilet. By the time Dean registered the words into his mind, Sam already close the door to the bathroom.

"DAMN YOU SAM. YOU JUST WATCH OUT FOR YOUR ASS WHEN YOU GET OUT FROM THAT BATHROOM. BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KISS YOUR ASS REAL HARD."

"No your not."

Sam laughter can be in the room though he is in the bathroom. Dean then smells himself and talk to himself.

"I'm stink. Oh my god! Sam not lying."

"Of course I'm not Dean.

Actual Sam went out of the bathroom to take his towel when he hear what Dean say to himself. After teasing Dean again he quickly rush to the bathroom.

"Even if I'm stink, I'm still hot.

"You sure are."

Then Sam burst into laughter again. Dean just chuckle.

_

* * *

Chapter 3: Dean baby-sit duty! _

**Coming soon in November 2006**

The End of Chapter 2

Author Message:

Well that all for chapter two. Stay tune for chapter three. I make the chapter a little longer. So hope you like it. Review please! Because it help to keep my spirit to write increase.

Feel free to tell me what you think about the story and you guy can ask me questions if you want. And I for sure will try to reply it back.

P.S. Hope this time i get a review though!

Love

Toyatezuka


	3. Vote

I back from the long absent. Sorry for the waiting. I just want you all that read this story to vote because this is really **important**. If you guys did not vote then I will **delete this story**. So here is the choice:

* * *

**Qns1) Characters:**

Do you want me to change the characters or use the old characters.

1) Dean and Sam – if you okay maybe I can make it slash and mpreg if you guys are against it then don't vote for it.

2) Jo and Dean

3) Others – you can tell me other couple though I will think about it and I will see if I like the couple.

**Qns 2) To improve:**

1) Just stick with the story and for me to just edit the first and second chapters and to update the chapter three soon.

2) To delete the story and continue with Dean & Sam couple

3) To delete this story and just focus on my other story.

* * *

Please vote because it will be counted in my decision. Thank you! 


End file.
